


a little foreplay didn't hurt anybody

by skihale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Foreplay, Multi, NSFW, Overstimulation, Prostate Stimulation, Tickling, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skihale/pseuds/skihale
Summary: Terushima is unintentionally sassy, and his boyfriends can't have that.





	

Terushima flopped onto the couch with a groan, immediately rolling over onto his stomach and burrowing his face into a throw pillow. It was a putrid green, ugly striped thing; but it had come free with the cheap couch and that’s all that mattered. After a long afternoon of classes and a late shift at the tattoo parlor, he could care less about the ghastly colors.

 

Despite the exhaustion seeping into his bones, he wasn’t able to fall asleep; much to his dismay. He had another afternoon of classes and another night of work in a short ten hours. It was a bad time to develop insomnia.

 

After an indeterminate amount of time rolling around on the couch, a shuffling sound followed by the creak of a door sounded over his shoulder. He knew that it was probably Bokuto, seeing as the sun wouldn’t rise for another hour or so. There was a soft chuckle and before Terushima could peek to see what his boyfriend found so funny, a thin blanket was being draped over him.

 

He opened his eyes when a kiss was planted on his forehead and caught Bokuto’s warm gaze as he pulled back. “Mornin’,” Bokuto said softly and kneeled down beside the couch, “What are you doing awake? And why didn’t you come in to bed?”

 

Terushima grinned when Bokuto wrapped an arm over his chest and leaned to snuggle him close. “I couldn’t make it that far,” His words caught on a yawn, “And I was later than usual, didn’t want to wake y’all up.”

 

“That doesn’t explain why you’re still awake,” Bokuto whispered as his lips tipped up, rubbing his thumb over the the back of his hand where his fingers curled around Terushima’s own.

 

It shouldn’t have been surprising, but the gentle touch and Bokuto’s warmth seemed to pull Terushima down quickly. “Too used to being held I guess,” He mumbled as his eyes slid shut. The last thing he was aware of was Bokuto squeezing him lovingly before he finally drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Teru.”

 

The voice broke through the edges of Terushima’s consciousness and he groaned as the last wisps of his dreams floated away.  He rolled over. When he didn’t meet the back of the couch, every muscle in his body tensed before he realized that he wasn’t falling.

 

He cracked open one eye to the darkness of their bedroom, blackout curtains doing their job to keep the room dim enough for daytime sleep hours. For a moment he was confused as to what woke him until he looked back to find Kuroo leaning over the edge of the bed.

 

Upon being spotted Kuroo straightened back up and put a hand on one hip, holding a wooden spoon with the other. “Teru, you won’t get to eat anything before your first class if you don’t get up.” Kuroo said, voice dripping with amusement.

 

At the mention of the busy day ahead of him, Terushima let out a whine, “Why can’t I just give people shitty tattoo’s for the rest of my life?”

 

“Because without that business degree you’ll never own your own shop,” Kuroo laughed and like the evil incarnate that he was, he pulled all of Terushima’s covers away. Chilly air raced over his heated skin, leaving goosebumps in it’s wake.

 

“Tettsun, you’re so mean!” He complained.

 

“I’m making omelette rice,” Kuroo pacified with a smirk as he walked out of the bedroom and back to the kitchen.

 

Terushima lit up at the mention of his favorite breakfast and climbed out of the bed. “I knew you were my favorite boyfriend for a reason!” He called as he dug around in his dresser drawers for a t-shirt that wasn’t wrinkled.

 

“I can’t even say that I’m your only boyfriend!” Kuroo yelled back and Terushima barked a laugh.

 

“Don’t tell Bo I said that. I love you both equally!” Terushima grinned, “You make me food and Bo helps me sleep.”

 

There was a moment before Kuroo laughed in a way that gave Terushima pause, “I think you’ve broken him Teru.”

 

Terushima was sure that all the blood drained from his face and he chuckled nervously, “He’s right there isn’t he?”

 

“Damn right,” Came back in Bokuto’s familiar drawl, “I’m not your favorite?!”

 

“Equally, Bo!” Terushima said as he peeked out the bedroom door to find Bokuto sitting at the kitchen table with what must have been that day’s newspaper in hand. He was already looking over the top of the paper with raised eyebrows and Terushima smiled.

 

Bokuto blinked for a moment, “You’re lucky you’re so cute.” He flashed a smirk that made Terushima’s every nerve stand on edge, but he went back to reading the sports section.

 

Terushima gave an internal sigh of relief as he skated through the situation unscathed. “Thank gods!” He said softly to himself as he pulled off the t-shirt from the day before, “That would have sucked.”

 

The wooden ladle clattered against the bottom of the sink and Terushima looked up to find Kuroo looking at him with interest. “Is that sass I hear?” He asked lowly, through his teeth with a hiss that drove Terushima’s defenses flying up.

 

“Oho,” Bokuto mumbled from his place at the kitchen table, laying the paper face down on the scuffed surface.

 

Terushima glanced back and forth between the two, “Of course not!” The words were out of his mouth as quickly as Bokuto rose from his chair. His body coiled like a loaded spring, heart thudding heavily in his chest with nerves and anticipation.

 

Kuroo made a grand motion of turning off the stove and Terushima slammed the bedroom door shut. He turned the lock into place and stepped away from the door. “Babe, we can unlock it from out here and there’s nowhere for you to go,” Bokuto’s voice drifted through the cracks.

 

One glance around the room had Terushima cursing his stupidity, because Bokuto was right. The window didn’t open and the closet didn’t have a lock.

 

There as a soft knock and thrills coursed through him when Kuroo spoke, “Let’s make a deal Teru. If you unlock the door, we’ll go easy. But if you don’t, I’m calling in sick for you and we’ll have all day together.”

 

The thought flashed through Terushima’s mindseye and to the normal ear, Kuroo’s words would have sounded like a threat. But all they did was heat his blood with an underlying promise of something more intriguing. There was the sound of metal hitting metal and Terushima knew that one of them had retrieved a knife to unlock the door.

 

If he was going to accept his fate, it was time. With a twitch and a sigh, Terushima grit his teeth and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

A click echoed through the room and the door swung open, the shadows of his boyfriends cast over him. Spotting him waiting on the bed they glanced at one another.

 

“Ohoho?” Bokuto grinned, eyes flashing.

 

“Ohohoho.” Kuroo smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

 

* * *

 

Terushima’s knee hit the bottom of the table in the middle of his monetary business management lecture as the fist gripping the edge of his seat tightened. His knuckles were white, he was sure of it. Several students glanced his way, but he was able to play off like he had startled awake.

 

It must have been convincing because the gazes locked back onto the professor and he was left to his own slice of hell.

 

_“I said that I would call in sick for you, not that I’d excuse you from your classes.”_

 

His boyfriends were assholes.

 

The distracting vibrations settled back down into a light buzzing and he sighed as quietly as he could. It didn’t, however, relieve him of the almost painful way his cock pressed into the front seam of his jeans. He was absolutely throbbing and it was taking everything in him to not come - again.

 

It was ironic really. The professor was talking about investments and Terushima would give any amount of money for the class to be let out early. It was his third and last class, and then he’d be on his way home where Kuroo and Bokuto would be waiting.

 

His thoughts were interrupted as the discrete plug razed to life against his prostate. Terushima folded over the table, hiding his face in his arms to conceal the look of embarrassed pleasure in his eyes. His teeth ground together as his fourth orgasm of the day was ripped from him. In the middle of his business lecture.

 

He flexed his jaw to bite into his tongue sharply, forcing himself to keep silent; even as his hips jolted twice unhindered, the inside of his boxers becoming another wet and sticky mess. A haze drifted over his thoughts as the pleasure swept through him.

 

Until it didn’t feel good anymore. Terushima’s jaw hung open as his body tensed so harshly that he’d be sore the next day. The vibrations against his prostate buzzed on merrily even as his legs spasmed at the overstimulation. He wanted to scream.

 

In pain or pleasure, he wasn’t sure which.

 

Finally the vibrations settled back down to a more gentle harassment and when he’d steeled himself, he looked up to find the students in the hall leaving. Terushima gave a shaky sigh of relief as he stood on wobbly legs to gather his things. He grimaced at the poor notes that he had been able to take, stuffing them in his bag.

 

He’d need to borrow the material from one of his classmates the next class, but that wasn’t on his list of priorities right now. After a quick trip the the restroom to clean up the best that he could and another overstimulating minute of maximum vibration, Terushima walked as quickly as he could across the campus towards their apartment.

 

A buzz against his leg unrelated to the unrelenting plug caught his attention and he pulled his phone from his jeans, sliding right to unlock it.

 

 **Tettsun** (6:35 pm): _grab some milk and eggs on your way home buzz buzz buzz_

 

Terushima groaned and turned to head to the corner store. This was not the day with his boyfriend’s that he had in mind.

* * *

By the time Terushima made it to the apartment he shared with his boyfriends, he had half a mind to go into the bathroom and leave them to fix their own erections. It hadn’t been an easy day and his legs wouldn’t stop tremoring; he felt as if an elephant was sitting on his chest. He knew that he could have ended it at anytime however, with a simple text saying  _ Red _ . 

Terushima had to be a masochist. It was too much and too little all at the same time. And he had to have liked it on some level to let it go this far. 

He locked the door behind him as he slipped out of his shoes in the entryway, before walking further into the house on weak knees. Kuroo and Bokuto were lounging on the couch when he walked into the living area, glancing up with shining eyes.

Terushima must have been a sight to see, for Kuroo’s eyes flashed with worry and Bokuto sat up from where he laid across the other's lap. “I wanna do this, but we have to do it fast,” Terushima said softly, trying to keep his knees from buckling as he placed the milk and eggs in the fridge, “I’m yellow.”

A whirlwind took him as a world of new but familiar sensations surrounded him. The vibrations against his prostate stopped completely as warm arms wrapped around his waist, supporting him from behind. It was comforting in the way that he knew they’d never let him fall. 

Bokuto was murmuring in his ear about how good he had been, about how lucky they were to have him; his warm breath cascading over his ear and neck as he was almost carried to the bedroom. His clothes were shed, Kuroo taking care to not jostle the plug or brush against Terushima’s hard-on too harshly. 

Then he was being laid back on the bed, Bokuto curling into his side as naked as the day he was born with Kuroo crawling on between his legs. “You did so good Yuu, so good for us,” Bokuto murmured as Kuroo kissed Terushima’s knee in apology as he removed the plug as gently as he could. 

Terushima flinched harshly, almost clipping Kuroo in the ear with his knee, “Sorry, sorry.” It was sensitive, overly so, but his dick was still achingly hard. “Last one,” He whined as Kuroo leaned over him to trail kisses over his cheek and down his throat, “Please.”

Kuroo hummed in agreement, nodding to Bokuto who was already running teasing fingers over Terushima’s nipples. The nod was returned with a cheeky grin as Bokuto’s hand fell to Terushima’s waist, fingertips crawling lightly and causing Terushima to jerk on a laugh. He squirmed between them as giggles feel from his lips.

“That’s not what I meant, oh god wait,” Terushima gasped, hips jerking in an attempt to escape the ticklish sensations. Bokuto grinned in response when Terushima looked at him pleadingly. 

“You didn’t think we forgot did you?” He said in that simple amused way of his and Terushima groaned piteously. 

Kuroo leaned down again to tongue a ticklish trail over his collarbone and up his neck, “Don’t worry, we’ll make this quick.” Then he was grinding their erections together in a way that sent Terushima’s laughter up in pitch. 

He was already sensitive from the long-running foreplay and combined with the fingers scratching against his side, the stimulation to his cock tickled. Terushima’s hips bucked and he was unsure on whether he was chasing his orgasm or if his orgasm was chasing him.

It was almost too much; the way that Kuroo drove them together, the way that Bokuto ground against his hip, the way that Kuroo’s fingers fluttered up his ribs and the way that Bokuto began blowing raspberries against his neck. Terushima was trapped in a world of arousingly ticklish sensation. 

Of course, it didn’t take long; with the way he was boarding a fifth orgasm on the way home and when he came dry, his laughter broke on a moan for all of five seconds before his was laughing through his boyfriends erratic bucking as they came closely after. It was wet and sticky and intense, but it was probably the best as of recent. 

When the grinding and tickling fingers finally faded away, Terushima drew in deep breathes as he was shifted around. Kuroo was wiping them all down with a wet rag, cleaning up the mess. Then, Bokuto was pulling him close to curl around him. 

After tossing the rag in the laundry, Kuroo returned with water to spare and the soft blanket that Terushima loved. He groaned in protest but with Bokuto’s help was able to sit up to guzzle it down. The blanket was wrapped around him and he was closed in on both sides. 

  
With Kuroo’s fingers running through his hair and Bokuto hands massaging what he could reach, Terushima would deny falling asleep sitting up like that later.


End file.
